


Slick With Blood

by angelwriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bottom Will Graham, Cutting, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Husbands, Mutilation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychopaths In Love, Romantic Soulmates, Serial Killers, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "We were ruined by each other. Stained. Fuck, Hannibal," Will grunted at the burn, his words bitten off."Stained. Like the blood that is now inside of you. The blood of you on my fingers.""Hannibal, please."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Slick With Blood

This is a Hannigram one shot. Not related to my other fic, "Homicide Love" with multi-chapters. Word of note: use of blood as lube, mutilation in terms of inflicting wounds.

××× 

Will Graham was bleeding. Not unintentionally so though, he allowed Hannibal to slice him open. The knife glistened red in the natural light streaming in from the windows. He sat on bed that was covered in white sheets, the duvets had fallen to the floor in their messy naked make out session. Will laid back staring up at Hannibal who was carving little stripes and patterns on the inside of Will's thighs. The droplets dripped down staining the mattress creating perfect little beads that Hannibal admired. 

"You're so beautiful, Will. Staying so still for me. Do you mind if I cut you deeper?" 

Will nodded his head shakily, his breath coming out in huffs. His body trembled as Hannibal pressed the tip of the blade into the curve of his leg. The blood bled steadily down and Hannibal was tempted to lick it up. Will's leg jerked up and his hips thrust forward involuntarily. The cannibal sneaked a glance at Will's hard cock slapping against his other thigh that dribbled white liquid. Hannibal smiled at the sight and bit his lip, his desire for Will taking over. He kissed Will's knee tenderly and decided to scoop up the blood with his index finger. 

"I'm going to place this inside of you now. Is that okay?" Hannibal waved his slicked red finger at him. 

Will groaned in arousal. "I told you you can do what you like to me. I trust you." 

Hannibal's eyes met Will's and a moment passed between the two of them. Hannibal felt pride and immense gratitude that he had met Will. He slowly eased his finger around Will's entrance. His body spasmed, the muscle twitching and tightening as he pushed it open to give to the stretch. Hannibal always kept Will well dressed and perfectly clean. He had spent hours stretching out his hole, making sure he was opened and ready. The first time they had sex it had been extremely painful for Will. The anus was one of the strongest muscles in the body and it needed to properly prepped.

Hannibal had loved every second of intimacy where he laid Will out on his bed like an offering to himself, something for him to worship and something for him to praise. He spent time taking Will apart and making sure that every time he slept with him bettered his experience. It took two years until Will was finally ready. Will loved the unconventional relationship they had. The blood play, he was finding, was definitely one of his favourite things to do with Hannibal. Hannibal now pumped a single finger inside. He savoured the clench and tightness and warmth. Will threw his head to the side, panting Hannibal's name into the sheets. 

"You are a vision, Will. A true work of art. I know I have some skill in my artworks, but I truly feel I could never capture your beauty." 

Will flushed at the tips of his ears and down his neck. "I'm not." 

"You must allow yourself the compliments. Don't you know by now that I will not stop giving them to you. You are exquisite to me. Maybe one day you shall see yourself as I do." 

"You see me," Will grunted at the burn, his words bitten off. 

"I see you. All your darkest parts. The ones you wished to lock away within yourself, the dangerous madness that I love so dearly. Do you feel this? The exposure? The way I cut you open, dissected you? The way I am opening you now with my fingers." Hannibal added a second finger and Will let out a moan. 

"You saw me before I even wanted to see myself. You knew....oh....you knew what I was and I knew what you were before I actively pieced it together. We were ruined by each other. Stained. Fuck, Hannibal." 

"Stained. Like the blood that is now inside of you. The blood of you on my fingers." 

"Hannibal, please." 

Hannibal inserted a third finger, twisting it deeper. Will gasped and clutched the sheets, sweat breaking out on his forehead. His convulsed under Hannibal's slow pace, searching and exploring the intimate parts of himself. Will felt like Hannibal had his hands inside the cavity of his chest. As if he was playing with his organs. Hannibal always had a hand around his heart. He wondered how long Hannibal would keep it there...before he squeezed. 

Without warning, Hannibal pulled out his fingers and slicked himself up with Will's blood. The act itself and the sentiment overwhelmed Hannibal in heat and rolling waves of ecstasy. His head grew dizzy as he placed himself between Will's ass cheeks, hovering over his hole. He teased the outer rim with the head of his cock. Will's body jumped up, eager and desperate. Hannibal braced himself over him and held him under his thighs, pulling him tightly to his body. He slipped himself inside achingly slow and gentle that Will had to brace himself because of the tenderness. Hannibal always took such good care of him. 

The blood worked quite well as lubrication and Hannibal ease out and in again. The friction was a little uncomfortable at first, the blood disappearing from the slides inside Will. Hannibal let himself enjoy the drag of his cock into the warmth of his lover and he slapped his hips into Will a little harder. Will mumbled incoherently under his breath, holding onto Hannibal's biceps to keep himself steady. He was curled upwards halfway, his back resting slightly off the bed. Hannibal wanted to stick a pillow under there to make it more comfortable but the thought of moving away was unbearable. 

Will's hair was soaked on his forehead, curling down over his eyes. He heaved heavy breaths as Hannibal impaled himself deeper and deeper still. This was the closest he had ever been to someone. Physically and mentally. No one could know him like Hannibal and no one could even try to understand Hannibal like Will. Allowing himself to give into the pleasure, Will's thoughts were only to their love and intimacy and passion. He came silently into Hannibal's shoulder, a cry broken off as he bit into his flesh. Hannibal tumbled down after him. He cried his release and laid himself over Will's sweaty body. He wrapped his hands around Will's waist and kissed his forehead before putting his head on his chest. 

"How was that?" Hannibal asked, wanting to know if anything had improved. 

"This was better," Will replied hoarsly. "Every time with you was perfect even in pain, but this was the best. Thank you." 

"My absolute pleasure, Will. I want to sleep for a bit then I can make us some lunch." 

Will hummed in reply, already falling asleep.


End file.
